The Girl Is Mine!
by Trivher
Summary: Lookie!! I'm nice to Annie in this one if you wish me to be :-)


The song is called The Girl Is Mine

The song is called The Girl Is Mine.By Michael Jackson it's a duet with Paul McCartney.I changed a few words here and there but basically it's the same song.Who's point of views are these?Well you tell me.Ok we have……

A)Boy #1 Jack, Boy #2 Clu, Girl Annie

B)Boy #1 Jack, Boy #2 Carey, Girl Annie

C)Boy #1 Clu, Boy #2 Jack, Girl Annie

D)Boy #1 Clu, Boy #2 Carey, Girl Annie

E)Boy #1 Carey, Boy #2 Jack, Girl Annie

F)Boy #1 Carey, Boy #2 Clu, Girl Annie

G)Boy #1 Clu, Boy #2 Carey, Girl Fiona

H)Boy #1 Carey, Boy #2 Clu, Girl Fiona

I)Or something I didn't think of

So if I get any reviews with people stupidly asking Who's Talking?I'll just laugh and laugh and laugh.And maybe laugh some more.Then I'll cry because I will surely know how our society has lost its sense of imagination.  
  
(Boy #1)  
_Every night she walks right in my dreams  
Since I met her from the start  
I'm so proud I am the only one  
Who is special in her heart_

It was love, not like but love.The way she looks at me and smiles, not a look you give a friend.She can be just your friend.I don't want to be her friend I want to be hers forever.I'll take her to the church marry soon as she says yes.And that's just a matter of time.   
  
(Boy #1)

The girl is mine  
The doggone girl is mine  
I know she's mine  
Because the doggone girl is mine

No deny it I'm the one she wants.No use pretending my friend no one else will get a chance with her.  
  
(Boy #2)  
_I don't understand the way you think  
Saying that she's yours not mine  
Sending roses and your silly dreams  
Really just a waste of time_

What are you talking about?She humors you so you won't cry like a little boy because you're not the one.No signs have pointed towards a future with you two together.Adolescent fantasies quite entertaining.But I'm a man I can do things for her only a man can do.  
  
(Boy #2)  
_Because she's mine  
The doggone girl is mine  
Don't waste your time  
Because the doggone girl is mine_

So you can pretend and write wedding inventions all you want.Because we both know I am the one she loves more.  
  
(Boy #1)  
_I love her more than you  
(Take you anywhere)_

Touching her hand, staying up late.She tells me things you'll never in a 100 years be able to hear or know!  
  
(Boy #2)  
_But I love her endlessly  
(Loving we will share)_

I'll never exploit our love and brag about her confessions to me.Forever I shall respect her and she'll love me forever stronger.  
  
(Boy #2)  
_But we both cannot have her  
So it's one or the other  
And one day you'll discover  
That she's my girl forever and ever_

It'll be sad day maybe you'll shed a few tears.The sooner you the discover the better.I'll let you and her remain friends; maybe we all can be friends again.  
  
(Boy #1)  
_I don't build my hopes to be let down  
'Cause I really feel it's time_

I love how you replace the word me with you.But that's ok whatever help you accept the truth.And yes I'd love for us all to be together again.I just hope it's not too hard for you.  
  
(Boy #1)  
_I know she'll tell you I'm the one for her  
'Cause she said I blow her mind_

And other things I dare not repeat because I'm a gentleman.  
  
(Boy #2)  
_The girl is mine  
The doggone girl is mine  
Don't waste your time  
Because the doggone girl is mine_

No matter how you slice it.No matter the number of lies you tell yourself and me.She's only and just mine.   
  


(Boy #2)  
_The girl is mine, (yep) she's mine  
The girl is mine, (yep) she's mine_

I'm sorry about the broken heart you will soon feel.  
  
(Boy #1)  
_Don't waste your time  
Because the doggone girl is mine  
The girl is mine, the girl is mine_

Talk about lies!Just let it go, move on.Before you start pouring salt into that broken heart of yours.  
  
(Boy #2)  
_We're not going to fight about this, okay_

Because I know that's not what she want.Let's get along for her.  
  
(Boy #1)  
_I think I told you, I'm a lover not a fighter_

Who's fighting?I'm telling you truth.It's not my fault you won't allow yourself to listen.  
  
(Boy #2)  
_I've heard it all before, she told me that I'm her forever lover, you know, don't you remember_

Even if you never heard those words you must of felt the chemistry between she and I.  
  
(Boy #1)  
_Well, after loving me, she said she couldn't love another_

Perhaps that was true for a time.But not anymore.  
  
(Boy #2)  
_Is that what she said?_

Does the Cookie Monster also give you the secrets of the universe?  
  
(Boy #1)  
_Yes, she said it, you keep dreaming_

I thought you were a lover and not a fighter.Just she likes you as a friend and didn't think you handle the truth.And see she was more right then she could ever imagine.  
  
(Boy #2)  
_I don't believe it_

It's a sad it has to come to this.I really thought we all could be happy together.Now I see that's not possible.I'll never let you touch her again.  
  
(Boy #1)  
_The girl is mine!_

I enjoyed our friendship while it lasted.But now I must be with the girl who loves only me.I hope you have a nice life.  
  



End file.
